


Kiss Me (On The Mouth)

by tiredpidgeon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge! [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: Everyone knew Yuri had the biggest crush on Viktor and thought him to be another lovesick prey to Viktor’s appeal. No one expected, however, that Viktor would ever go for the boy. Some even considered perhaps an affair with his coach (something that was not too uncommon in the world of sports). After all, who could possibly imagine THE Viktor Nikiforov would fall in love with Yuri ‘Piglet’ Katsuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - kissing

Victuuri - Kissing

After Viktor’s sudden kiss after his performance in The China Cup everyone kind of assumed they were a thing. However, they weren’t not at the time at least. That was why the kiss was so surprising to him. 

The moment had been so deep and so incredibly intimate it felt like his heart was going to be set on fire. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him, for real this time and not just a peck on the lips as they flew down the ice. Yuri wanted a deeper kiss, he wanted to move their lips together, perhaps sloppily at first but getting used to each other soon after and syncing together. He wanted to wrap his arms around Viktor’s neck and pulled him close, pressing their chests imossibly close together, feeling Viktor’s skin burn his own through the bond they shared. Yuri wanted all of Viktor. He wanted to drink up his very essence, drown in it. He wanted Vikto to himself. However, he couldn’t have Viktor to himself, not with so many people watching. So yuri stuck to a smile, the fondest smile he had ever given someone in his life. To him there was no one like Viktor. no one would ever make him feel this way. Viktor deserved all of Yuri and the boy was more than willing to give all of himself to the man who had stolen his heart. Having Viktor on top of him Yuri could barely think for himself. Viktor’s words of praise went unnoticed for Yuri was lost in his own thoughts, contemplating the beauty of the man before him. He only snapped out of his day dream when Viktor’s smile slowly stated turning into a frown as he repeated called Yuri’s name. Desperate to keep the smile on his face Yuri touched it with his hand, soft and reassuringly. The smile returned and Yuri’s heart swelled once more. 

“Come on, Yuri… We’re on ice. You’re gonna catch a cold like that.” the soft velvet voice embraced his ear as Viktor pulled away, holding Yuri’s hand in his own and helping him up. The pair did not exchange any words until after the scores came out for none were needed. When Viktor hugged him once again Yuri snuggled into his arms and buried his face into the crook of his neck. This was the best feeling in the world. It has Heaven on Earth and Yuri had never been so sure about anything in his entire life. He loved Viktor, with al his heart, he truly did. 

Everyone knew Yuri had the biggest crush on Viktor and thought him to be another lovesick prey to Viktor’s appeal. No one expected, however, that Viktor would ever go for the boy. Some even considered perhaps an affair with his coach (something that was not too uncommon in the world of sports). Hardly anyone guessed Viktor really felt true affection for the boy. After all, who could possibly imagine THE Viktor Nikiforov would fall in love with Yuri ‘Piglet’ Katsuki. When Viktor threw himself on Yuri he shocked the whole world with the kiss. Everything changed on that day, from the way the world saw Yuri to the way the world viewed ice skating - and maybe even some rules about skaters dating their coaches, but let’s not get into that. What shocked everyone the most was the very end of the competition. No, not Viktor with Yuri by the podium. Rather, what shocked the world was to see the two of the leaving the competition rink hand in hand, laughing together and just being themselves as if nothing out of normal had happened. This was the real proof of viktor love, how engrossed he was in Yuri, and how when they were together the black haired was all he cared about. Not because he was his coach, but because he loved him, from the bottom of his heart. 

When they got to the hotel it was Viktor’s turn to be surprised once again. This time it was by Yuri’s hands on his cheeks and their lips pressed together soft and gently, almost as if asking for permission to proceed. Once he recovered from the shock Viktor was more than glad to grant such permission. He wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist and pulled them closer to each other, slowly moving his lips against Yuri’s. It was a wish come true for both of them, something they had longed for since the first time they ever really noticed the other. Yuri was in love with Viktor, and viktor was in love with Yuri. That night they made sure to show each other how much they loved each other, to the depths of each of their hearts.


End file.
